villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Christmas Trees
The Christmas Trees are the main characters/villains of the 2008 comedy-horror short film Treevenge. At first peaceful and inoffensive normal trees, after been subjected to all kind of atrocities by humans year over year on Christmas, they decide to take revenge on humans for all the wrong they been doing with them for so long, thus becoming murderous monsters willingly to kill everyone on their way not of their own species. History When the movie starts, all of them are resting peacefully on their home, the forest. Unfortunately, it's Christmas day, so a group of woodcutters comes to the forest to get some christmas trees to sell. While doing their job, many of them are cut, some are brutally burned to death, and the small ones, the equivalent to children of them, are smashing without mercy by the cruel woodcutters. In this short, the trees possess the ability to feel and talk, even talking on their own language, but the men seem unable to hear them nor they realize trees are alive (but they exhibit a very sadistic personality while cutting them, giving the look they acknowledge the trees are alive but don't care about their suffering). At the end of the day, most of them are burned, smashed or killed, a high amount of them are taken by the bunch of men to the city where they are sold on a store to different families, who expect a merry christmas with a christmas tree on their houses. Revenge When most of them are sold and established on different houses, all families reunite in order to wait the time christmas begins; when it comes, all the people start to celebrate merry christmas. Meanwhile, all trees remain on their spots on the houses, quiet, angered at humans for they're behavior and actions towards them (people don't seem to realize the trees are alive, since they speak to them and ask them to stop what they are doing with them, but humans don't listen), decorated by many ornaments, humiliated and hurted; they decided to take revenge on humans. Presumably the next morning, everyone is opening their christmas gifts. A father is filming his kids, a boy and a girl, opening their gifts along with his wife, the kids cheer at their father while showing him and the camera what things they got; however, the christmas tree they just bought at least last night, surprisingly attacks the young girl, tearing her apart with his limbs. Horrified, the father droops the camera and tries to save his daughter, but the tree throws him the christmas star that they used to decorate him on the neck, killing him. The mother and her son watch terrified the event, and the tree ends up killing the little girl and droops her to the ground, which cause the girl's head to smash on the floor. It is unknown what happened to the boy and the mother, but they were most likely killed off screen. Another family, a woman and her daughter, are opening gifts on their house, but they note some blood dripping upon them, they soon find out is their cat's blood; showing their christmas tree has already killed the animal. They quickly run out the house, but then watch how many other trees are starting to get closer to them from all places, and they are presumably killed. In all places of the town trees starts to kill people; one of them brutally impale a couple against themselves using his limbs, two capture and cut the tree store owner with an axe, and many more start chasing people on the street. Some humans try to fight them, killing a few trees in the process. All the city, adults, children, animals, are desperately fighting against the trees in order to survive. In the middle of chaos, a woman is trapped by one tree and drops her baby on the ground; the infant starts to cry, getting the attention of one tree. The woman begs the tree to not hurt her baby, but the tree, remember the previous behavior of humans against his people (which included to smash little trees) brutally stumps on the baby's face, blowing up her head and killing her, which horrifies the poor mother. The short ends with humans and trees fighting each other, the tree who killed the baby walks away with the infant's dead body with him, as the mother angrily claims that she is going to kill him and starts screaming madly at the trees for they actions. Gallery Treevenge-02.jpg|Men being killed by a tree. Treevenge-Screenshot-300x167.jpg treevenge.jpg|Tree attacking a woman. Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Mature Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Category:Grey Zone Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal